The Forbidden Serpent
by Astus Alius
Summary: Hermione confesses to Harry her darkest secret which leads her to falling for someone unexpected.
1. Dirty Little Secret

Hermione Granger was terribly confused for the first time in her life. She knew she shouldn't be having these thoughts, she knew it was wrong to think like this. But she couldn't stop and she knew she needed to talk to someone, anyone. So that's why she had taken Harry Potter into an empty classroom and put locking charms on the door.

"Harry, I-I need to tell you something very important," she stuttered. She was so nervous she was shaking from head to toe.

"What is it? Is everything OK between you and Ron?" He sounded concerned. His concern for her reminded her why she chose Harry to tell her darkest secret to.

"This is really hard for me to say so don't interrupt me." She went over different ways to phrase her next statement, hoping that he wouldn't think differently of her once she finally spoke her peace. He probably thought she was about to confess her undying love to her the way this was going. She snorted mentally at that thought given what she was about to say. "Er, well, um, I don't know if I can do this."

"The suspense is killing me Hermione." She knew she was procrastinating but she couldn't help it.

"Well, I um, think that I er, like girls." Hermione barely whispered the last words.

"I knew that I mean your friends with girls and, oh, _oh_, you mean you like girls _that_ way." He sounded very shocked. She suddenly knew she had dropped a major bomb on him. Surprise was bright in his eyes and she could tell he was trying to think of something to say. She spoke first to ease the tension.

"Yeah, I do. I'm so confused Harry I don't know what to do. I'm dating Ron but its all a lie, its just a futile attempt to try and have a normal life. I don't want to hurt his feelings but I also can't stand being with him know that I'll never want more than friendship with him. I've been holding this in for so long I felt as if I would explode if I didn't tell some one, you seemed the perfect person to tell. I knew you would still be my friend after I told you my disgusting secret, I knew you wouldn't judge me or shun me for being different. I just…" She sank to the ground sobbing. She couldn't believe she finally told someone after all this time of suffering in silence. The sobbing witch felt arms around her. She was so grateful that he didn't hate her that she sobbed even harder this time with relief.

"Please don't tell anyone." The young witch said in a broken whisper.

"I promise I won't."

They stayed on the floor of the empty classroom like this for several long moments before they both sat up.

"Are you sure you don't hate me."

"I could never hate you Hermione, no matter what." He sounded so sincere that she wrapped him in a hug. After a few short moments she let go.

"We have to go we're going to be late to class."

They walked out of the classroom and headed to their next class not knowing that someone had overheard their entire conversation.

Disclaimer: Needless to say it is all JK Rowling's.

A/N: Ohh cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of what is probably going to be a long story. Remember to review. J


	2. Pansy

Pansy's POV

I sauntered down to the dungeons to go to Potions. Potions wasn't really my thing but I dealt with the class for three reasons. 1.)Draco likes it so I try to keep him happy.2.)My head of house is the teacher so I wanted to stay on his good side.3.)I can spend the entire class looking at a certain someone.

I arrived just on time and slid into the seat next to Draco. He looked over at me and grinned. When he grinned like that he knew something good. I smirked at him to acknowledge that I got it.

Draco and I had always been just friends no matter what other people thought. Only once did he ever mention us being more than that. I turned him down politely. When he asked 'why?' I wasn't so polite. I told him there was someone else and of course he jumped on that, but to save myself extreme embarrassment I used _Petrificus Totalus. _When he woke up later he told me he wouldn't badger me about it so we left it at that.

Snape put the instructions for today's potion on the board with a flick of his wand. The potion was complicated and I hoped I would get it right, I didn't want to be the next Longbottom. I started to get ingredients out and set them on the desk. Draco nudges me and I turned to him waiting for whatever news he obviously couldn't wait to tell me.

"I found out something very interesting about the Mudblood." Draco sneered.

I knew who he was talking about. Granger. Her of all people. I looked back at her. She was leaning over her caldron with a look of complete determination on her face. She looked up her eyes finding mine, I quickly changed my expression from one of interest to one of contempt. She looks away and I reluctantly turn back to Draco.

"What did you find out about the Mudblood?" I didn't like calling her that but I had to keep up appearances.

"She's gay. Can you believe that the know-it-all Gryffindor is a lesbian?" I couldn't believe it. She hid it very well what with her dating the Weasel. I feel bad for her she has to live a lie to keep her good reputation but I do the same thing. I know exactly how she feels. I don't really think I'm a lesbian because I still like guys but she's special. For some ungodly reason I'm attracted to Granger and hearing Draco's news gives me a small shred of hope that maybe she could feel the same way.

"No I can't." I meant for it to sound snide but I came out _wistful._ Ugh. I can't believe I'm going soft. Pansy Parkinson does not go soft. Fortunately he didn't catch on to my tone.

"Well believe it cause I heard her little confession for myself."

"How?" I tried not to sound to curious as to not to give myself away.

"I was on my way to Charms and I saw Granger pull Potter into one of the empty classrooms and of course I was interested so put a Disillusionment Charm on myself and slipped into the classroom before she could lock it. At first I thought they were going to snog but then she told him that she had to tell him something and after a while of twiddling her thumbs she finally told him she was gay."

"Wow, never saw that coming." I smirked.

"We're going to make sure the whole school knows by dinner."

"No! I mean yeah we totally should." I really hoped that Draco failed at his little plan because people in the wizarding world weren't very tolerant of that sort of thing and I didn't want to see Granger beaten to a pulp.

"I'll make sure everyone knows, she'll be so humiliated this is going to be great." Draco didn't fail at anything so whatever his plan was it was probably going to work. I have to warn her somehow.

Disclaimer: Plots mine characters are JK Rowlings

A/N: I'm going to try and update everyday, I hate it when people write one chapter of a story and never write again. Remember to review.J


	3. Pansy Knows

**Hermione's POV**

**I added the last ingredient into my potion and thought about what I did today. I finally told someone and it felt great. Harry was very understanding and for that I was grateful. I realized I was gay in the 5th**** year and have to the best of my ability tried to hide it, because wizards were just like Muggles when it came to homosexuality, it wasn't accepted. If I told Ron he would probably be very upset, but he never ceased to amaze me. I really hoped that he would accept it and we could move on and still be friends.**

**I realized that it was the end of class and I should start packing my things into my schoolbag. Harry looked over at me and smiled and I returned his smile. Ron saw it and looked at us weird. Snape told us we were dismissed and I was about to leave but I felt a hand on my arm I turned around and it was Pansy Parkinson.**

**Harry looked at me and I waved him off. He left but he looked worried.**

"**What do you want Parkinson?" I was surprised at how rude I was but its nothing less then she deserved. She let go of my arm and turned to face me. We were alone in an empty classroom, this couldn't be good.**

"**Draco knows about your little secret." Oh my god. No that's impossible. How could've he found out. I decided to play stupid.**

"**What secret?"**

"**Oh don't play stupid, I know that your gay and so does Draco and he's going to tell everyone by dinner." This isn't good what am I going to do. Then I came up with a great plan.**

"**I can wipe his memory and I can wipe yours to. Wait why are you telling me this?"**

"**I may hate you but I don't want you beaten to death and you will not wipe my memory or I'll hex you."**

"**You can't hex me if you don't remember what your hexing me for."**

"**Good point," She said reluctantly. "But back to memory charms you can charm him without me doing unpleasant things to you."**

"**Well thank you that's very reassuring." I said sarcastically.**

"**You're welcome now you're going to have to corner him after herbology and I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you."**

"**Thank you Parkinson." This time it was more heart felt. I really did appreciate what she was doing.**

"**Don't mention it, I mean it. Ever. Not even to Potter and Weasley."**

"**I won't I promise." I looked at her and the shock of my life came to me, she looked concerned and worried. She usually held a façade of contempt and haughtiness. This expression was nice she looked really different, she looked beautiful. I'd never really paid attention to her looks before because she was my sworn enemy.**

"**What are you staring at?" Her usual expression was on her face again. Oh well it was nice while it lasted.**

"**Nothing, I have to go. I'll see you later."**

"**Yeah, bye Granger." We both left and I made my way to Arithmancy. She never left my mind throughout the whole class. I have a crush on Pansy Parkinson. Oh god, I have a crush on the Slytherin Queen. This day just gets better and better.**

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine they are JK Rowling's**

**A/N: Sorry if my chapters are short but im not really good at writing at length. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry this wasn't posted yesterday but ill make up for it by posting two today if I can ever get internet connection. Remember to review. Oh and let me know if the characters are OOC.****J**


	4. Hermiones Plan

Hermione decided that she would need to borrow Harry's Invisibility Cloak in order to corner Malfoy. She walked down the stairs from her dormitory and made her way to the boys dormitories. She knocked on the door and Harry said to come in. She walked in to see Harry talking to Ron and Neville about Quidditch. Ugh, Hermione hated Quidditch with a vengeance. It was all the boys talked about and she wondered how they couldn't get sick of it.

"Harry, I need to talk to you." They stopped talking and Neville got up and left but Ron stayed.

"Ron I meant alone." She knew he would be hurt but she wasn't ready to tell him just yet.

"What is going on between you two, you keep looking at each other and smiling at each other and now you want to speak to him alone? You're _my _girlfriend Hermione not his." He sounded mad and hurt just like she expected.

"Mate its not like that Hermione and I are just friends you know that."

"Do I? It seems like more than friendship to me."

"Harry as much as I don't want to I think we have to tell him." She realized that wasn't the best way she could of put it and that she probably just furthered his suspicions but he needed to know.

"Are you sure Hermione?"

"Yes I suppose." Hermione really didn't want to tell him right now but she supposed this was the best time under the circumstances.

"I think you should tell him since its your secret."

"What the bloody hell is going on here."

"Ron I'm really sorry but I can't be with you."

"You said it wasn't like that, some mate you are."

"Ronald let me finish, stop being angry with Harry because he didn't do anything. I can't be with you because I'm gay. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I was afraid, I was afraid that you wouldn't accept me and that you would be angry with me for not telling you sooner. If you don't want to be my friend anymore I understand but that's all I can give you is friendship."

"You're gay?"

"Yes I am I have been since 5th year."

"Why didn't you tell me?" At this point Hermione was close to tears. Why couldn't Ron just let her know if he was going to disown her as a friend or not.

"I think I just explained that to you if I remember correctly."

"Sorry, right, I'm just shocked."

"So was I when she told me." This was a mistake because Harry just brought up something for Ron to be mad about.

"You told him first." Instead of sounding angry he sounded just plain hurt. Harry really needs to learn when to shut his gob.

"Yes I'm sorry but I only told him a few hours ago. Do you hate me or not?"

"No! Of course not, I'd be your friend no matter what."

"Thanks Ron that's a relief to hear." She walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. "Oh Harry I need to borrow your Invisibility Cloak because I found out that Draco found out about me being gay."

"Is that why Parkinson wanted to talk to you?"

"Yes, he's planning on making sure the whole school know at dinner."

"How did he find out? It's impossible you cast locking charms on the door." Now that Hermione thought about it she forgot to ask Parkinson how Malfoy found out.

"I forgot to ask her he probably cast a Disillusionment charm on himself and snuck in before I got the chance to lock the door or maybe he has an Invisibility Cloak." Then she remembered she wasn't supposed to tell them that Parkinson was helping, oh well at least she didn't tell them that Parkinson was going to help cast a memory charm on Malfoy.

"Harry, Ron I wasn't supposed to tell you what Parkinson said so please keep it quiet."

"I will." They said in unison.

"Ok, I have a plan but I need your Invisibility Cloak Harry." He walked over to his trunk and pulled the silvery material out and handed it to her reluctantly.

"I'll bring it back safely Harry, I promise."

"I know you will. So what's your plan?"

"I'm going to corner Malfoy after Herbology and put a memory charm on him to make him forget everything he heard."

"Good plan Hermione, I hope it works." Ron said sounding impressed.

"Me too Ron, me too."

Disclaimer: Not mine yada yada.

A/N: I love all reviews constructive or other wise. Kimberly Moon thanks for the advice, I hope this one is a little better. Sorry if that this is late. Remember to reviewJ


	5. Modified Memories

Hermione walked with Harry and Ron to Herbology. She was nervous about how her plan would turn out. She knew Parkinson was going to help but Malfoy's father was a Death Eater and he was bound to learn some nasty spells from him. Hermione didn't want to end up like she had in the Department of Mysteries, cursed and useless. If she didn't succeed then the whole school would know her secret and that was the worst thought possible. It was bad enough that her two worst enemies knew. Well maybe Parkinson wasn't her worst enemy but Malfoy certainly was.

She was surprised at how well Ron took the news. Hermione thought he would be really angry and hurt but he was understanding and that gave her made her feel slightly less nervous than she was earlier. She knew that she could do the memory charm perfectly so there was no need to be nervous about that but there was always the chance that he would be to fast for her and she would end up on the ground unconscious.

She had a plan and she was pretty sure that it would work. Hermione already had the basics from her chat with Parkinson and after she had those she needed to go more in depth with the plan. She decided that she would wait outside the greenhouse door for him because he was usually the last one to leave. Hermione would be wearing the Invisibility cloak as she waited and when he walked out with Parkinson she would grab him and bring him behind the greenhouse. First she would cast _Petrificus Totalus_ and then she would perform the memory charm.

"Hermione!" She was pulled out of her scheming thoughts by Harry.

"Sorry, I was a little lost in thought. What is it?"

"Were here."

"What…oh right." She realized that she was standing in front of the door and she had probably been there for some time.

"Its ok. What were you thinking so deeply about?"

"Yeah you looked a million miles away." They both looked at her curiously. She wondered how they could be so thick. What else would she be thinking about.

"I'm thinking about how I'm going to charm Malfoy and I think I've figured it out."

"I thought you already had a plan." Ron said.

"I do I was just thinking about it more in depth."

They walked into the greenhouse and sat on the stools.

"Alright everyone today we are going to be working with a very curious plant called Gilllyweed. I will be passing out a sample of this plant to every table. For those of you who don't already know this. DON'T EAT IT. On a different note can anyone tell me what Gillyweed does?"

Hermione raised her hand. Of course she knew what it did, Harry had used it during the second challenge in the Triwizard tournament. She looked at him and smiled and he smiled back knowingly.

"Yes, Miss Granger."

"Gillyweed causes the recipient to grow gills and webbed hands and feet allowing the person to be underwater for a long period of time."

"Exactly right, ten points to Gryffindor."

She smiled as she always did when she was told she was right and Professor Sprout continued.

"Ok I want you all to open your textbooks and read about Gillyweed and when your finished write an foot long essay about its uses and where it can be found. The essay will be due tomorrow. Get to work."

Everyone pulled out their textbooks and got to reading. Hermione had already read the whole textbook so she was a bit bored. She decides to think over think over her plan again to make sure it was perfect. She suddenly saw a piece of paper in front of her. She opened it up to see it was a note from Harry.

_Are you sure you don't need our help?_

He had been asking her this question every time he got the chance and it was begging to get on her nerves.

_I am perfectly capable thank you._

She handed it back to him feeling guilty that she had been snippy. She watched him scrawl out a quick response and after a moment he slipped it to her.

_Just trying to be helpful no need to be cross._

She sighed and wrote an apology.

_I'm sorry Harry but you have asked me quite a lot and I realize that your looking out for me but I'm pretty sure I can do this. I have your Cloak and I know what spells I am going to use. Thank you though._

When she handed it back to him he smiled in understanding.

******

Class was finally over and now it was time to put her plan in action. Harry and Ron left reluctantly when she nodded for them to go on. They were the first to leave so she quickly slipped on the cloak and waited. After almost all of the class was gone she heard Malfoy's voice.

"That class was horrid. I was so bored I actually read the text." He sounded absolutely horrified at the idea of actually learning something.

"I know I almost fell asleep." When Parkinson spoke Hermione's heart gave a little jolt. She immediately scolded herself reminding herself that it was the Slytherin Princess that made her feel that way and that she could never like a Slytherin.

Malfoy and Parkinson finally walked out of the greenhouse and when Malfoy was in the perfect position in front of her she acted.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _The fully bound boy fell to the ground landing flat on his back. She pulled of the cloak and ran towards him. Parkinson turned around glaring at Hermione.

"You could have given a little warning you nearly gave me heart failure." Her voice was icy and harsh.

"You knew that I was going to do this so you shouldn't be so surprised." Hermione's voice was equally icy. Parkinson sneered.

"Let's get on with this, I don't want to be in your company any longer than necessary." That hurt. Hermione knew this was normal for them but she had hoped that since Parkinson was helping her they might have a slightly better relationship.

"You will not speak to me that way, I am not some animal you can treat you can treat like dirt." Hermione was surprised at her boldness and from the look on Parkinson's face she was just as surprised.

"You're right I'm sorry" Hermione did a double take. Pansy Parkinson just apologized to _her_ of all people. She was so surprised that she was at loss for words.

"Are you going to get started?" At Parkinson's words her senses came back.

"Right, yeah. I'll get started."

She pointed her wand at Malfoy and muttered the right spells under her breath. After five minutes she made it so when Malfoy woke up he wouldn't remember anything that had happened that day. He would think it had just been a normal day.

"Ok I'm finished."

"What is he going to think when he wakes up?"

"He will just think it was a normal day and nothing eventful happened."

"Alright, you should go because if he wakes up and sees us talking he'll think something is weird."

"Ok. Thank you Parkinson."

"Whatever." With that Hermione walked away content with herself. Nobody would know her secret except the people she trusted with it.

Disclaimer: Blah blah. don't sue.

A/N: I'm really sorry this is so late, but I've been busy. It won't be this late ever again, I promise. On a different note…I think Pansy might have a soft spot for Hermione *wink wink*. Please review.J


	6. I'm sorry

Hermione walked back to her common room in good spirits. She had done it. She had successfully wiped Malfoy's memory without getting herself cursed into obliviation. She was even on slightly better terms with Parkinson. Hermione still couldn't believe that Parkinson had apologized to _her_ of all people. The Gryffindor was glad that she had finally defended herself and it came with good results. She was still a little uneasy that a Slytherin was aware of her secret but she knew Parkinson would never tell.

She stopped in front of the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady was asleep so Hermione had to yell the password. As she climbed through the portrait hole she heard the Fat Lady muttering about ungrateful students. As soon as Harry and Ron saw her they ran and bombarded her with questions.

"How did it go?"

"Did it work?"

"Are you OK?"

"Stop guys. Okay to answer your question Harry, it worked fine. Ron to answer your questions, It went fine and I'm perfectly alright and if you both don't mind can we move this conversation somewhere more private so that no one hears us."

"Alright." They both say. Hermione leads them up to their dormitories, ushers them in and shuts the door.

"Ok this is exactly what happened," Hermione explained to them everything that happened only leaving out the bits about Parkinson which was hard to do considering that she was a big part of it.

"That's really complicated magic Hermione, it would take me years to figure it out but I always knew you were smart," Ron said sounding sincere. Hermione blushed, it was rare for him to compliment her even when they were going out. She looked up at him and was taken aback at what she saw. He looked so sad that it broke her heart. She knew she needed to talk to him and fix this immediately.

"Harry, if you wouldn't mind, could you please leave so I can speak to Ron." Ron looked surprised and he looked up at her clearly confused.

"Of course Hermione." He got up and left quietly.

"Ron I'm so sorry I really didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry that I can't be with you. I know I should have told you sooner but I was scared."

"You know I really love you Hermione and I'm also really sorry we can't be together but I'll get over it. I love you to much to let you go." Her sounded like he really meant it with all his heart and it broke her heart all over again. Why wasn't he yelling?

"How can you be so calm? You're supposed to be yelling at me! Telling me how bad of a person I am."

"I'm not going to yell at you so get that thought out of your head. The reason I can be so calm is because you're my best friend and I accept you for who you are."

"I love you so much Ron." She walked up to him with tears rolling down her face and pulled him into a hug. She cried silently into his shoulder while patted her on the back. After a little while she let go.

"Can we just be friends or will that be to hard for you because if it is to hard for you then I'll stay away."

"We can stay friends, as I said I eventually get over it."

"Thank you Ron."

He smiled at her looking marginally better, she retuned his smile, turned and left leaving him with his thought hoping that he would truly get over it.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Yes, yes I know its really late and I have no good excuse, but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Review!!!!!J


	7. Interesting Day

` Things hadn't been right with Ron since the day she told her secret. She knew that that was probably his way of handling it but did he have to ignore her. He'd been avoiding her like the plague and it was starting to bother her. She loves Ron so much and she couldn't stand to think he was no longer going to be her best friend.

Currently she was walking to DADA praying that he would talk to her. She didn't notice Malfoy standing there until she was sprawled on the ground with her books everywhere. It took a couple of seconds to realize what had happened, he tripped her. Her nose had make contact with the hard stone floor and was bleeding. To save some of her pride she collected her things and stood to face a smirking blonde boy.

"Watch it, Malfoy." There was nothing but contempt in her voice.

"Or what Mudblood, you'll hit me with a book. OH I'm so scared!" He said in mock horror.

She did just that. Hermione was sick of the way he treated her and her friends. She hit him square in the face with her heaviest textbook. When it made contact with his face she heard a cracking sound and was surprised that she had enough strength to break his nose. He stumbled a little and touched his face and felt the blood. He looked livid.

"You wait till I tell my father about this. You'll be expelled for sure." _Oh God.___She thought._ His father can definitely get me expelled._ Just then she had a brilliant idea. _Unless. _"Did you hear me Granger I said-"

She cut him off. "I heard you but do you have proof that I touched you?"

"Of course I have proof did you not see my bleeding nose?"

Hermione smiled slyly and then was surprised at her boldness. "I can fix that." She took out her wand and pointed it at him. He looked terrified because he knew how smart she was, though he was reluctant to believe that a Mudblood could be intelligent. _Episkey!_ Hermione heard a snapping sound and knew that his nose was no longer broken. _Scourgify!_ There wasn't any blood on him. _Thank God for silent spells. _She thought to herself. He looked as if nothing had happened but his expression said otherwise, he looked even more livid than he had before.

"You-you-"he spluttered. "You are so in for it, just wait." he threatened and then stormed off.

She silently cheered at her quick wit and then remembered that she had blood down the front of her uniform and cleaned herself up. Hermione realized she was late and ran to class. When she walked through the doors everyone looked back at her.

"Miss Granger may I ask why you are late to my class?" Professor Willard demanded. He was a harsh but demanding teacher and in many ways reminded Hermione of Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore had hired him right before the school had reopened after the war. He had been one of the top aurors looking for Voldemort and after Voldemort died his one goal in life had been fulfilled and he wanted to settle down so he accepted the offer immediately when Dumbledore offered it.

He was looking at her sternly and Hermione knew she had to think fast. She went through a ton of different excuses in her mind and finally came up with one that didn't include her hitting Malfoy with a book and breaking his nose.

"I was reading and I lost track of time, I'm sorry Professor." It sounded like something she would do.

"Make sure it never happens again. Go sit down and get out your wand." Hermione hurried to her seat beside Harry and Ron. She waved to them and pulled out her wand.

"Today all of you will be attempting a rather difficult bit of magic called the Patronus Charm." Harry and Hermione exchanged smiles and Ron just ignored her. Hermione was glad she would be able to do this spell perfectly all thanks to Harry. "Do any of you know what it does?" he asked. Hermione raised her hand as did a few others that had been members of the DA. "Ah, Mr. Longbottom"

"A Patronus Charm creates an animal that protects whomever created it." Hermione knew he got it right but she also knew he left a few things out.

"Right you are, 10 points to Gryffindor. Now what animal you create depends on your personality and they can even be used to send messages but that is beyond your years. I need someone to demonstrate would anybody like to volunteer?" The some people who raised their hands to answer the question raised their hands to demonstrate.

"Miss Granger." Hermione got up and walked to the front of the classroom. "To cast a Patronus Charm you have to think of the happiest thought you have and keep thinking about it while you cast the charm. The incantation is _Expecto Patronum_. Miss Granger would you kindly demonstrate that for us?

"Yes sir." Hermione conjured up her happiest memory. The memory was when she spent Christmas at the Burrow. She held onto that memory and held up her wand using every bit of concentration she possessed. "_Expecto Patronum!" _She said forcefully. A silvery otter exploded out of her wand and landed right in front of her acting as her guard.

"Well done Miss Granger that is exceptional work 20 points to Gryffindor. You see everyone this is exactly what a fully formed Patronus should look like. You may go sit down." She walked back to her seat accompanied by congratulatory high fives. "I'm going to have all of you try, Mr. Thomas can start us of."

Hermione watched as each Gryffindor attempted to conjure a Patronus. Everyone that had been in the DA succeeded but the few that weren't were only able to come up with silvery wisps.

"That was very good everyone we will continue tomorrow you are dismissed." Everyone got up and shuffled out of the classroom. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to the common room to put their schoolbags in their room before supper. As they approached the Fat Lady Hermione saw Parkinson. She was leaning against the wall looking like she was deep in thought. Hermione waved Harry and Ron off and they entered the common room.

"Yes Parkinson."

"You know Draco is really pissed at you." She said casually as if they were discussing the weather.

"Yes he probably is. I hit him across the face with a textbook and then made it look like nothing had happened. So yeah."

"Who would have know that Miss Gryffindor know-it-all had nerve." Parkinson was slowly walking toward Hermione.

"I'm not as innocent as everyone thinks I am." Her heart suddenly pounding when she realized how close the other girl was to her.

"So it would seem." She was now as close to Hermione as possible without touching her.

"What are you doing Parkinson." Hermione whispered. Parkinson didn't answer her she leaned forward and placed her lips on Hermione's. At first Hermione didn't kiss back and then she wrapped her arms around the other girl and pulled her closer. Parkinson smiled into the kiss and snaked her arms around Hermione's waist. Hermione couldn't believe the sensations this simple kiss was giving her. She wanted it to never stop but as soon as she thought that Parkinson pulled away.

"Parkinson." Hermione all but whined. The other girl smirked.

"I think we're on a first name basis now _Hermione_." It was strange to hear her name come out of her mouth.

"Ok _Pansy_, what was that about."

"I don't know it just came to me and I like you a lot, oh and I was also a little turned on by your sneakiness." Hermione was taken aback at her words but they made her really happy.

"I like you to. So where does this leave us?"

Pansy suddenly looked nervous and Hermione thought she would never she that look on her face.

"I don't know, oh god I think I just made a big mistake." She looked like she was about to cry but before Hermione could say anything Pansy ran away. Hermione tried to catch up to her but she couldn't because Pansy had already disappeared. _I'll talk to her tomorrow_ she thought and walked back to the common room and went up to her room to be alone.

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: Sorry this is really really late and I have no good excuse. Let me know what you thought by reviewing.J


	8. Waiting

Hermione was shocked and worried at the same time. She was shocked for the obvious /reasons. Pansy had kissed her and it had been the most amazing thing ever. She had seen fireworks and heard bells she had never experienced anything like it. But Pansy had run away from her and that confused her. _Does she regret what she did?_ This was the most haunting of all of her questions.

She looked down at her Charms homework, not really seeing it. She felt like crying. The only good thing that had come out of her telling her secret was now shot to hell. Everything was ruined and it was all her fault. She laid her head down on the table and cried silently.

She quickly lifted her head and wiped her eyes when she heard footsteps coming towards her. Hermione looked over to see who it was. It was Ginny and she looked concerned. _Great._ She thought_. Here comes the questions._

"Are you alright, Hermione?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied coldly. She knew that Ginny didn't deserve the incivility, but she needed to vent somehow.

Ginny pulled out the chair next to her and sat down, folding her hands in front of her on the table.

"There's no need to be rude, if you don't want to talk about it you can simply tell me that." Ginny said sounding a bit peeved. Hermione looked over at her friend. Ginny had worry written all over her face but she also looked slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I did something really stupid and it's messed a lot of things up." Hermione said defeated.

"I'm not trying to press, but what did you do?" This was the dreaded question. She didn't need another person to know, she's seen how well that goes.

"I…told a few people something about myself and it hasn't exactly had good results." She was trying to be as vague as possible. Ginny gave her a knowing look.

"So you finally came out of the closet?" Ginny stated simply.

Hermione's jaw dropped to the floor. _What! How could she know! I haven't been that obvious about it…have I?._ Hermione put her head in her hands and sighed.

"How do you know ?" She whispered.

"Ummm…gaydar." She said hesitantly.

"What the _hell_ is that?"

"It's how other gay people identify each other."

"That's not logical in any sense of the word. Wait, you're gay to?" _Ginny can't be gay. She's to boy-obsessed and her brothers would never let her hear the end of it._ Ginny's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Er. Yeah."

"B- but you dated Michel Corner and Dean Thomas and you've always loved Harry." She all but practically yelled.

"Shhhhh. My brothers can't know or I'll be in for a lifetime of teasing and lewd comments. Yes I dated all those boys but they were cover up boys, sorta like Ron was your cover up boy."

"Ron was _not_ my cover up boy!" _He wasn't was he? I actually tried to get to like him, I didn't just use him to cover up my secret, _she thought.

"Whatever Hermione, but anyway on to Harry, I did like him but it was just a silly infatuation. He's a great guy but I would never date him. So who did you tell?"

_Ugh, well apparently deflecting didn't work. _"I told Harry first which led to Malfoy and Pansy finding out because Malfoy was being a sneaky git and then I told Ron and he hasn't taken it to well, he's been ignoring me and it's really upsetting."

"Is that why you were crying?"

"That's part of it. The other part I would rather not discuss." Ginny looked a bit put out by that so Hermione backpedaled. "Not that I don't trust you but I'm still trying to figure it out for myself."

"It's ok I understand. I think we should go to bed now it's," she looked down at her watch. "Midnight."

"Oh, damn I'm never going to get enough sleep and I'm going to fail my potions quiz. Goodnight Ginny." Hermione gathered her things and sat up.

"Goodnight Hermione." Ginny got up and gave Hermione a quick hug and went up to her dormitory. Hermione stood there for a few seconds, looking at the fire and then followed after her.

Hermione awoke the next morning with just enough time to get to class. She packed up all of her things in a rush and got dressed as fast as she could. She ran down the stairs, jumped through the portrait hole. When Hermione finally got to class she looked very un-Hermione like. Her hair was more frazzled than usual, her shirt wasn't tucked in, and her tie was undone. She made it one minute before the bell rang. The young witch sat down and took a deep breath, with her face in her hands. She looked up to find everybody staring at her. Hermione looked down and blushed furiously.

The professor came into view and started teaching but for once in her life Hermione wasn't paying attention she was thinking about her last class which was with Pansy.

Hermione made it early to her last class, Potions. She pulled everything she needed out of her bag and then set her bag on the floor by her chair. She looked around the empty classroom until she found where Pansy and Malfoy sat. After a day's work of calming herself down she felt at peace, but when she looked at that vacant spot she felt the waves of anxiousness crash over her. But they were not needed because Pansy was never showed up to class. Hermione waited and waited but she never showed. When the bell rang she packed up her stuff.

A sudden need to use the lavatory overwhelmed her so she went to find the closest one. When she opened the door she saw a girl sitting in the far corner. Hermione took a step forward to see if the girl would look up be she didn't. Hermione kept walking forward and when she was no more than three feet away she recognized the strange girl as Pansy.

"Pansy." Hermione said softly. The girl looked up.


	9. Vile Words

Chapter 9

"What do you want?" She spat, a look of contempt on her face, but Hermione could see past the façade. There was deep sadness and self-loathing in Pansy's eyes.

Hermione took a few steps closer and stopped when she was only inches away. Pansy stiffened at the movement, but Hermione stayed put, giving no indication that she had seen it. She knew that Pansy didn't like to show outward signs of weakness, it was a trait most Slytherins shared. It seemed though, that sulking on the bathroom floor was a sign of weakness, but Hermione did not dare point this out. Instead she held out her hand as an offering to help her up, but Pansy just glared at it making no move to take it.

"I thought we were past all the incivilities," Hermione said, trying to keep the hurt expression off of her face, but it had managed to seep into her voice making it shake. She saw a brief guilty look in Pansy's eyes, but it was gone so fast Hermione thought she might have imagined it. Pansy's lip curled into a sneer and Hermione waited for the barrage of insults.

"As if I would ever be civil to a Mudblood." Hate was lacing her every word. Hermione froze completely. She hated that word! It meant everything that she fought against in the War. Racism, fascism, and violence. The fact that it had come out of the mouth of someone she cared about made it even worse. She straightened to her full height and spoke to Pansy in a voice devoid of any emotion.

"I see. Well if that's all you have to say to me then I'll be on my way." She spun on her heel and walked as quickly as she could to the bathroom door without running. She half expected to hear a "Wait!," but it never came, so she continued walking until she got to her common room.

"Aconite," she muttered to the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open and Hermione climbed through the portrait hole. She saw Ron and Harry sitting across from each other playing chess. From the expression on Harry's face it was obvious that Ron was winning. She walked over to them hesitantly, she knew that Ron was still not talking to her and she didn't want to make it worse than it already is.

They were so wrapped up in their game that she had to clear her throat to get their attention. Harry looked over at her and gave her a tentative "Hi." Hermione knew that this would happen. Harry would feel stuck in the middle of whatever spat that her and Ron had gotten into. She really didn't blame him, she felt the same way during Fourth year when Ron was being a jealous git about Harry getting into the Triwizard Tournament. He would jump between them trying to stay friends with both of them and preventing any further complication in his already overly complicated life. She really hoped that Ron would either forgive her or completely break of their friendship, though the former would be most desirable.

"How are you both doing?" She asked. She really didn't expect an answer from Ron, but to her surprise he did.

"Alright, you?" He questioned. She sighed with relief. He was finally talking to her, being friendly even. Hermione knew that their friendship would never be quite the same, but perhaps they could reach some kind of medium. Harry visibly relaxed and they fell into an easy conversation that only seven years of friendship could allow. Hermione was glad that something in her life was going right, and she went to bed with a little less weight on her shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She groggily woke up the next morning and stumbled her way across the dorm room. Contrary to popular belief she was not a morning person. She actually hated mornings more than anything, her Mum always chided her bad disposition when Hermione had to wake up early for primary school, all her Mum got in return was a glare.

She wiped the sleep from her eyes and opened the door to the bathroom. She took a nice, warm, awakening shower that left her much more awake that she had been previously. Hermione quickly dressed in the standard uniform and headed down the stairs into the common room. Knowing that Harry and Ron would not be awake yet she sat down in her favourite armchair by the inviting fire, pulling out a book that was a werewolf's point of view on Lycanthropy called _Hairy Snout, Human Heart._ It made her think about her deceased Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and she wanted to cry, but she didn't, she cried enough for a lifetime.

When she was finally able to concentrate on her book Harry and Ron came stumbling down the stairs. She said good morning and they grunted in reply and they all went off to breakfast. Despite his sleepy appearance, Ron was apparently competent enough to eat everything in sight. She was taking some scrambled eggs for herself when she saw Pansy Parkinson walking through the doors and directly towards her. This made Hermione extremely nervous. Pansy stopped right in front of Hermione and started speaking quite loudly.

"Hermione I'm really sorry for what I said to you. It was inexcusable and I hate myself for saying what I did. Please forgive me," Pansy pleaded.

Hermione's jaw dropped open, for the first time in her life Hermione Granger was at a loss for words.

A/N: I am SOOOO sorry the amount of time it has taken for this updated is inexcusable. I hope you will all forgive me! AA


End file.
